Warrior Fan Tales: Deathstar specks: The Darkest Path (Short Story)
by Warriorfanwriter
Summary: When my world falls apart, even StarClan won't help me when I need them most. After my death I know I must be ready for what lays ahead. Who am I? My name's Deathstar and this is what happened after my very own death.


Claws slashed my throat as I gave a my last puff of breath and yowled before I fell to the cold dark ground. I could feel my warm, sticky blood gushing around my body.

My vision of the world as fading as blood went into my eyes. So this is the end, I thought as my hearing soon faded. And then darkness came at last.

A dim light soon filled my vision as I sat before the cats of Starclan. I gulped, I guess this is my trail, I thought as the main leader of StarClan flicked his tail into the air and everyone become still.

"Deathstar, you have done many things in your life" "But all of them were bad, not one good thing" he growled as StarClan's cats hissed at me, all around the hollow.

"Forever ever more, you shall walk alone in the Dark Forest, with no one by your side" he hissed as StarClan's warriors started to run and claw me as I tried to run away.

I ran as fast as I could until they chased me over a border and a cat yelled "Don't you dare come back, flea-brain" she yelled as I walked into the territory that StarClan's warriors had called it the Dark Forest.

No wonder they'd called it the Dark Forest, not only was it dark, but as cold as Leaf-bare as well. My teeth charted as a cat walked towards me as I stopped and unshed my claws if a battle was to break out.

"Who are you" I growled as he stopped and stated licking his paws and spoke in a calm voice. "Looks like you're an outcast like me, the name's Breezepelt" he smiled as he flicked his tail and began to lick his fur as I spoke again.

"I thought that I was to always walk alone, are you a warrior that also lives in the Dark Forest?" I asked as I was very careful around this cat, I did not fully trust this cat yet.

"Why yes, and who might you be?" he asked as his eyes liked like burning coal. I stayed quirt for a few moments as I viewed this cat from all sides. Those strong muscles underneath his fur told me that I should answer him before he rips mine off, I thought to myself as I turned my head to him at last and spoke.

"The name's Deathstar, I died in battle tonight" I said finally as Breezepelt got up and taped me on my shoulder with his paw and said "Follow me". And I did as we walked together into the Dark Forest.

As we walked I told Breezepelt how I received my name as a kit. "I was the weakest of my litter, I almost died after the day I was born" I said as Breezepelt was listening what I had to tell him.

"Then what happened after that?" he asked as I decided to continued to tell him my story. "Then when my life was so close to going to Starclan, somehow I was able to come back to life before they buried me alive" I continued as we jumped over a fallen tree and I was close to ending my story.

"When the elders brought me back to camp, everyone was shocked to see me still alive, I had been told that my mother died giving birth to me" "My father never wanted anything more to do with me and he even went to join another clan" I said as tears ran down my face as we continued walking as I about to end my story.

"And in the end, my first part of my name shall forever have Death in it, because everyone that knew me as a kit thought that I was cursed when I came back to life" I said as sadness started to fill me with sorrow and anger.

And soon anger become stronger then sorrow and soon we stopped to rest and then finenally Breezepelt spoke. "If revenge is what you seek to those who have done you wrong, then myself and the Dark Forest shall help you with your revenge" he smiled a grin as I started to like what this cat was thinking of.

"Together we shall build an army within the Dark Forest and the real world, let's once and for all bring down StarClan and the Dark Forest shall forever rule the forest" I growled as Breezepelt then yelled at the top of his voice.

"Let all Dark Forest warriors join together beneath the Dark Shadow Oak" he said as many cats joined with both of us as Breezepelt began to speck again.

"Dark Forest Warriors, it's time to teach StarClan and the other clans that we are still strong and soon we will crush those clans and forever they will be ruled by us, are you with me?" he growled as the warriors replied back with my growls and hisses.

"Then let us train for the battle before us" he hissed as Breezepelt walked beside me as the Dark Forest warriors follow us as we were about to train for the battle that was coming.

Soon I shall destroy you Icestar, even if you are in Starclan, and your son as well, I thought as I continued walking along with Breezepelt expcting my dark path that I have token.


End file.
